Update 7
Updates are occasional patches and add-ons or removal of information and/or features of a game. The following is for updates in the open beta. For updates in the closed beta, see here Upcoming 8.0 Between one and two weeks Reported Additions: *Large improvement to the Clan system. *Clan "Dojos", large customizable areas for clans to meet. *Release of the Fusion MOA Extermination Event reward. *Release of blueprints for the helmet, chassis and systems for Frost prime. *New hidden Orokin locations. Update 7.10.3 May 8th, 2013 Forum Post Fixes: *Fixed networking issue that would result in intermittent failures to join online sessions. *Improved load times, most noticeably on lower-end hardware. This should help alleviate disconnection errors when joining a session in progress. *Fixed problems with ignoring users in global chat. Update 7.10.2 May 8th, 2013 Forum Post Additions: *Ingame Avatars now reflect forum Avatar Fixes: * Fixed bug where Ospreys had too much health. * Fix for download errors in the Launcher. Update 7.10.1 May 6th, 2013 Forum Post Fixes: * Fixed Artifact Rewards not being saved to Inventory * Fusion MOAs have begun showing up in new areas, not just Europa! * Mine Osprey is now correct size Update 7.10 May 3rd, 2013 Forum Post WEEKEND EXTERMINATION EVENT! The Moa Army has landed! Tenno, now is the time to fight. You will be rewarded. This is a call to arms: Update Warframe now! ADDITIONS: * New "Operations" global challenge system. * New Corpus enemy type: Fusion MOA. * New Warframe mod: Retribution. * New Warframe mod: Handspring. * New rifle mod: Thunderbolt. * Added new "Smoke" colour palette. * Added new death animations for Infested Charger, and Grineer Marine class enemies. * New Warframe: Frost Prime CHANGES: * Allow users to zoom out & view entire star chart so long as session isn't public (i.e. user is waiting for random players to join via matchmaking) and final countdown isn't running. * Mod Fusion screen now resizes based on viewport size and uses a scroll bar. * Charged melee glows now; uses energy color from color picker. * All Shotguns get a boost, effective range increased. Hek is boosted further than Strun and Boar. * Gorgon rifle accuracy increases. * Snipetron now has Armor Piercing damage by default, but with a slight increase to recoil. * Burston rifle hip fire accuracy increases. * Braton damage buff. * Corpus Crewman head shot armor piercing multiplier reduced. * Saryn's Moult power now has a timer, was highly exploitable * Nyx's Chaos power now has a timer. * Can no longer join alert missions after they’ve expired. * Replaying an alert mission that you’ve already successfully completed will no longer award credits. FIXES: * Fixed issue where mods would somehow occupy the same spot and could not be accessed. * Fixed FX on Ether Swords and Ether Daggers. * Fixed missing terrain in Grineer levels. * Fixed client's indication of revive progress not showing up, number of free revives on clients not being correct. * Fixed extraction timer starting in MP when a player reaches the end trigger then goes inactive. * Fixed Freeze Damage mods not working on some Grineer enemy types. * Fixed bug where you could use Loki to Switch Teleport with a downed capture target. * Fixed Loki's Switch Teleport not working on Shockwave MOA. * Fixed Loki's Decoy power that would hang around after its creator left the game. * Fixed distortion FX on fires. * Fixed Datamass not being obtainable after its been teleported/respawned. * Fixed Paris and Boar sounds that were not consistent between what the user hears and what the other players hear. * Fixed Mag's Crush power being locked "in use" after using destructive power on explosive nervos. * Fixed bug where lag on clients could be exploited to avoid damage from AI. * Fixed avatars falling through active elevators when selecting revive. * Fixed various level holes and mesh errors. * Fixed multiple graphics related crashes. * Fixed mods not affecting Banshee’s sonar power. Update 7.9 April 26, 2013 Forum Post Additions: *New melee weapon: The Glaive. *Added new damage deformers for enemies, meaning more ways to dismember your foes. *Added Dual Dagger stealth attack (was sharing dual sword stealth attack). *Added new Grineer death/fall sounds. Changes: *Frost power mods moved to common pool, increased chance for drops. *Increased base Crit Chance and Damage on Grakata. *Trinity and Mag's helmet effect now works with "energy" palette color changes. *Moved Objectives to later part of missions so the route to extraction is shorter after objective is complete. *Toned down lighting/flare on most melee weapons. *Added damage fall-off to all shotguns--no more shotgun sniping. *Revised sounds for security cameras. *Revised sound for Trinity's Link power. *Multiple improvements to various sounds events (mixing, attenuation, surface materials). *Removed pit under Jackal spawn to prevent any accidents. *Gorgon accuracy adjustments while aimed. *Fire rate adjustments to Akimbo and Semi-Auto Pistols. Fixes: *Fixed Saryn's Miasma power not awarding XP or kills. *Fixed Saryn's Miasma power not being affected by Continuity or Focus mods. *Fixed Saryn's Venom power not being affected by Continuity mod. *Fixed the linking of Loki's Decoy and Switch Teleport powers that was causing avatars to sometimes fall outside the level. *Fixed Trinity's link ability that was affecting/destroying her Sentinel. *Fixed Rhino Charge and Slash Dash powers framerate dependencies, powers now consistently work as intended. *Fixed Banshee Soundquake power that was causing visibility issues for other players (not the caster). *Fixed Ember's Fire Blast power that was causing visibility issues for other players (not the caster). *Fixed Apex particles that would remain on ragdolls after using Nyx's Mind Control power. *Fixed Mag's Shield Polarize power playing sound twice. *Fixed Frost's Freeze power not being affected by Continuity mod. *Fixed Frost's Snow Globe power not being affected by Continuity and Range mods. *Fixed Ancient Healer power that was not healing surrounding Infested. *Fixed Nyx's armband FX showing up with projectors. *Fixed some Defense mission issues with enemies spawning in areas they can't get down from. *Fixed host migration during Spy missions where objectives would reset for clients after a host migration. *Fixed Slash Dash not dealing appropriate damage on clients. *Fixed login rewards clobbering your current loadout. *Fixed Long Range weapons not consistently hitting targets at 50m or greater. *Fixed visibility of "BACK" button on color customization screen. *Fixed various bugs and nav mesh issues in reported levels. *Fixed common matchmaking issue where users would receive a “Disconnected” error. *Fixed Sentinel death affect that was causing frame rate issues. *Fixed Ash’s Bladestorm power, it will no longer target turrets or security cameras. *Fixed Login reward handing out "0 Shotgun Ammo" boxes. Update 7.8.1 April 24, 2013 Forum Post Additions: *All Cheaters will now be Banned. No Exceptions! **Hacking/Cheating bans are now automatic. Our existing cheat/hack detection code that has been tracking hacks and is now configured to take action automatically. Do not run hacking programs while playing Warframe. You will be banned. **Keyboard macros (such as Logitech keyboard/mouse macro software), teamspeak3 overlay, FRAPS, gdipp or SweetFX are not considered hacks/cheats. **Banned players will get a message stating that they have violated the "End User License Agreement." *Mod UI has received significant improvements: **Added category tabs to the Mod pages **Enabled fusion for installed mods **No longer resets to page one after selling mods **Misc. bug fixes. Changes: *Inventory Checkpoint for Endless Defense added. Reaching every fifth wave (5, 10, 15…) locks in rewards earned to that point. Fixes: *Fix for inventory transactions committing 3 times if log server is unresponsive *Fix for spy mission objective resetting after host migration *Fix Trinity’s Link ability destroying equipped Sentinel. Hotfix: *Mod UI will now display Shotgun for Primary. *UI Properly filters out old fusion cores. *Rename gun Mod categories: 2H is now Primary and 1H is now Secondary. *UI no longer shows "Equipped" icon for mods that were just purchased *Added Tooltips for mod tabs. *Fix for "news feed" inching further and further up the screen each time you relogin to game. *"Hold to Wall Run" option now properly saves. *Fixed missed FX when gibbing an enemy on client *Fix for post-fusion UI errors. Mod slots were not properly vacated, and fusion could be performed in error. *Update downloads are now more fault tolerant. *Fix for crash that had chance to occur at extraction. Update 7.8 April 19, 2013 Forum Post Fixes, UI improvements, credit exploits reduced, credit rewards boosted, a freakishly fast Machinegun and skull-crushing Gauntlets! Additions: *New weapon: The Grineer GRAKATA assault rifle. *New weapon: ANKYROS Tenno power gauntlets *New Sentinel attachments including custom masks, wings, and tail pieces. *Added up/down arrows to objectives on the minimap if objective is above or below the player's current level Changes: *Mission completion credit rewards now scale up based on the AI level *Aborting missions now forfeits any obtained credits, mods, resources or blueprints, earned XP is still rewarded *Dojo targeting challenge now rotates player camera to the first target, and made timer more forgiving *Sniper ammo now drops from containers during Jackal fight *Grineer Lancers are now deployed with the Grakata assault rifle *Cronus blueprint now only a guaranteed drop the first time Tolstoj is completed, % chance to drop continues to decrease on additional runs *Prevent fusing/selling critical ability/precept mods when no duplicates are present *Animation tweaks to some weapon positions, and JumpDiveAim poses for Rifle and Dual Pistol grips *Improved Moa, Osprey and Jackal models Fixes: *Fixed Sentinels not activating Regen if they took damage from multiple sources in the same frame *Fixed an issue with multiple XP sources having trouble displaying on the screen at the same time *Fixed an issue where more than 4 players could be in a match at once *Fixed an issue where enemies would hang back in Defense *Fixed leaping infested not moving towards targets *Fixed Stalker sound not being affected by in game audio settings *Fixed Dagger Axe blueprint being incorrectly linked to Paris *Fixed Banshee 'Push' power not working against Chargers *Fixed players being able to run out of ammo in Dojo tests that force a specific weapon *Fixed an issue where failing the wall run dojo would still count as a success *Fixed Darksword blueprint, it can now be crafted *Fixed large number of spots that AI would get stuck *Fixed some material types to display proper hit effects *Fixed additional cases of old accounts missing fusion cores *Fix scroll wheel on large contact/clan list *Fix cases where Reach, Focus, and Continuity Mods were not affecting many Warframe abilities *Fix elemental Mods not stacking properly on projectile weapons (e.g. Bolt/Arrow) Hotfix: *Rewards of "0" Credits should be fixed! Update 7.7.4 April 15, 2013 Forum Post *Fixed enemies not spawning during Endless Defense missions. *Fixed avatar images not appearing for guild members. *Fixed areas where player could fall through ground in Corpus Outpost level. *Fixed Dark Sword blueprint Alert reward. *Fixed flickering Ether Sword effects. *Reduced firing rate of Grineer Lancers. *Fixed unresponsive AI if host migration occurs after Assassination target has been eliminated. *Fixed older accounts missing fusion cores. *Fixed objective marker not indicating correct location in Grineer Cave level areas. Update 7.7.3 April 12, 2013 Forum Post Additions: *New Weapon: Twin Vipers *New Weapon: Dual Ether *New Weapon: Ether Daggers *New Level Expansion: New levels added to Grineer Asteroid and Corpus Outpost tile sets *New animations for Infested enemies *New Grineer helmets for Trooper, Seeker and Commander Changes: *Banshee blueprints moved to the uncommon pool *Quiver and arrows for the Paris now properly apply colour customization *Half of the active players in a squad must reach extraction before extraction timer starts *Effect added to revive from bleedout *Corpus Crewmen can use zip-lines now too. Enemies on zip-lines will not stagger or stun. *Sentinels can now properly shoot crawling enemies *Shade sentinel will now cloak as well when casting Ghost *Increased the amount of time before targets change in the 2nd and 3rd round of the target shooting rank up challenge *Melee enemies will no longer attack the sentinel when sentinel is out of range *Increased weapon critical chance for all weapons *Buffed Rifle mods to bring them closer to Pistol and Shotgun mods *Laser door traps no longer deal health damage, will still damage shields and knockback *Added damage reduction description to Ember's Overheat power, boosted level increase damage reduction *Removed red overlay from Ember’s World on Fire power *Increased the DoT for Ember’s Fireball power *Increased the spread range of Saryn's Venom power *Saryn's Moult power will no longer expire after a set time, must be destroyed *Performance optimizations! Fixed portal/occlusion not working in network games, reduced network replication set. This should give a nice boost to low/mid range hardware, reducing both CPU and GPU burden. Fixes: *Fixed frame-rate affecting weapon fire-rate. Some weapons will have different stats in the UI: don't panic, the baseline values had to change when the frame-rate dependency was fixed. *Fixed network-related bug that enabled parry damage reduction even when you weren't parrying. *Fixed selling recipes into a negative amount *Fixed akimbo pistols firing from the offhand while wall sliding *Fixed an issue with Sgt Nef Anyo remaining in cloak mode permanently *Fixed an issue with squad chat breaking when exiting and re-entering a lobby *Fixed an issue with bogus alerts appearing on Terminus *Fixed an error when trying to whisper a user with a hyphen in their name *Fixed enemy/loot radar not kicking in for existing players when new player joins mission in progress *Fixed an issue where Clients were attempting to replicate thousands of objects causing severe performance issues *Fixed charged Paris shot that would be spent without the player releasing the shot *Fixed profile picture showing as default on profile screen, and added support for showing friend's picture when viewing profile *Fixed energy colour not showing properly for Clients *Fixed sentinel re-equipping itself when returning from a mission *Fixed an issue with AI becoming inactive after a host migration *Fixed an issue with the contacts list not properly updating and leaving large gaps intermittently *Fixed an issue with host migration not occurring if host quits after objective is completed Update 7.7.2 April 5, 2013 Forum Post Additions: *New Weapon: Mire - a gruesome infested sword capable of spreading disease. *New Weapon Skin: Manticore - a Grineer war axe that deals more damage than the Scindo but has slower swing speed. *Add support for showing active squads for alerts. *Added an option in controls to toggle wall run to a tap instead of holding jump. *New Screen to customize your Gamepad Controls. Changes: *Defense reward popup now lasts for a full 15 seconds even if all players have voted. *Sniper rifle uses new fire recoil animation. Fixes: *Fixed an animation issue with interrupting a reload with a melee swing. *Fixed melee weapon sticking in hands when melee interrupted by using a power. *Fixed intro cinematic replaying if spending a revive in the Dojo. *Fixed issue where selecting an alert directly from the main menu's alert list would host a public session regardless of what mode you were playing. *Fixed Online mode dropdown not refreshing when backing out of lobby. *Fixed per-node squad counts disappearing after selecting node with no players. *Fixed locally-selected online mode getting clobbered by the value of the last session you were in. *Fixed an issue with players being unable to use powers after being affected by a stagger damage type during the power cast animation. *Fixed various powers not affecting the Grinders and Turrets. *Fixed Contagion granting invincibility. *Fixed mod descriptions not showing up in non-Latin character sets. *Fixed "power in use bug" with Rhino Stomp. *Fixed drop table problems with high level enemies (was reversed, reducing variety, now is increasing drop variety properly) *CPU performance improvements when lighting dynamic objects/characters. Hot Fix: *Contagion damage for Saryn fixed. *Fixed Looping Reload animation. *Fixed Slash Dash not working on Client *Faction Swaps and Combinations will now occur again. Update 7.7.1 April 4, 2013 Forum Post Here is what 7.7.1 has as well as important notes absent from the prior update: *Chat server upgraded to allow moderation, unified authentication and blunt the hacking attempts. *Increased the curve of AI damage/shields for higher level enemies... but then: *After more testing, toned down those same curves for high level enemies (split the difference). *Reduced simultaneous enemy counts when playing Solo. *Restored missing sounds (Hek). *Rollback frame-rate dependency fixes for automatic weapons (too much fallout, but this is fixed properly soon). *Added more blueprints to Alerts (Alt helmets, Weapon skins). *Increase health, shields and regeneration on Cryo-casket in Defense Mode. *Rare Mods are now... rare. Faction drop tables were boosting probabilities past Common in some cases. *Fix gear becoming unequipped after relogin/return from mission. *Fix default Excalibur appearing on title screen. *Removed work-in-progress loadout preset option (incomplete). *Reverted fire rate changes from patch 7.7. Update 7.7 April 3, 2013 Forum Post * Bow charge can be cancelled by pressing reload button * Fixed an issue where players could run around while bleeding out if they died on a zipline * Fix for enemies getting stuck behind doors in defense mode * Fixed stats not being properly counted upon missions completion after host migration * Fixed descriptions for Saryn/Banshee alt helmets * Fixed rescue agent being unable to follow the player into a vent * Fixed an issue with frame rate affecting automatic fire rate of some weapons * Fixed a crash that may occur if host migration occurs while a client is dead * Fixed Stalker's head not appearing on Clients * Fixed unresponsive lobby UI if host disconnects from session while returning to frontend * Changed general resource pickup model * Reduced the fire rate of several automatic weapons: **Boltor reduced to 8.3 from 11.7 **Braton reduced to 10.7 from 15.0 **MK1-Braton reduced to 5.9 from 8.3 **Gorgon reduced to 11.9 from 16.7 **Boar reduced to 3.6 from 5.0 **Viper reduced to 13.7 from 19.2 **Afuris reduced to 19.0 from 26.7 * Significant increase in enemy damage Update 7.6 *Added potential fixes and additional logging for several crashes. *Added Region chat filter toggle in Options Menu. *Multi-line chat messages should now wrap properly. *Remove holiday extras - farewell bunny ears! *Reduction of fusion costs and simplified conversion formulas (now linear scaled with proper rate of return on high-end cores). *Chat-hang fixes. */f and /r shortcuts for adding and remove friends. *Health, Shield, and Power Max stats will now passively increase with level. *Removed ability to buy credits with platinum. Update 7.5 The Easter Bunny has stopped by Warframe! What has he hidden within the Solar System? *New Colors? *New Destructable Crates? *New headgear for enemies? *Play and find out! *Wield the new Brokk! A brother of the Fragor Hammer, this faster swinging (but slower charging) Axe is deadly! Changes: *Sentinel will now revive with the player if dead when the player spends a revive. *Power cards will now show a tooltip explaining what will be boosted when levelled up. *Moult decoy will no longer play idle, hit reactions or death animations for the Client. *Mind Control now provides feedback when it cannot be cast. *Bolt projectiles can now pass through Electric Shield power. *AI will now pause during a host migration. *Sentinels should no longer appear as an Osprey drone. *Stalker will no longer hunt anyone using a less than level 5 Warframe. *Clicking anywhere off chat window will now dismiss it during game. *Mission challenges will no longer switch/reset during a host migration. *Chat history should now save when returning from a match. *Fixed a functionality loss for Clients attempting to swap weapons while charging a shot for the Paris. Update 7.4 *Sentinel weapons can now have mods, currently uses player's rifle/pistol mods *Fixed minimap breaking when trying to cycle camera when not in spectator mode *Fixed some alternate helmets not affecting stats as intended *Fixed avatar completely missing from intro cinematics in offline mode *Potential fix for Apex related crashes/freezes *Improved chatbox error handling and connectivity *Fixed chatbox breaking when attempting to send a whitespace only message *Platinum should now update when closing the steam overlay *Fixed an issue with infinite slide up slopes *Fixed an issue with wall strike melee attacks *All melee weapons should now count towards the Melee Kill challenge *Weapon skins and alternate helmets can only be purchased once *Fixed client's Artifact Card not applying when joining in progress and using same card as host *Fixed Physique Artifact Card not bestowing increased max health on Host *Saryn's Moult decoy no longer holds a pistol *Fixed fusion process for high level cores as well as issue where fusion amount would sometimes decrease when adding a core *Fixed an issue with host migration forcing the next wave to start even if players choose to claim and exit *Fixed chat user list not re-populating after returning from mission Update 7.3 *fixed global chat window disappearing shortly after game launches *fixed chat contents disappearing when switching tabs *fixed Trinity's Link ability targeting her own sentinel *fixed certain item rewards not being added to player's inventory after completing Endless Defense missions *added visual FX to nearby mods to help improve visibility *temporarily disabled Nervo enemy type pending tuning/re-balance pass *additional fixes for enemies becoming stuck/unreachable during Endless Defense missions Weapon Balance (UD7.x) ALL WEAPONS: Reduced Z Translation Spring values STRUN / BOAR / BRONCO / HEK: Tweaks to Recoil feel and Accuracy, generally sharper Rotation and Translation Springs, added Noise & better spread control when firing while aimed. Added force feedback to all firing sounds. GORGON: Tweaks to Recoil feel and Accuracy, sharper Rotation Spring, added Translation Spring, tuned Noise. Added force feedback to its firing sound. BOLTO / AKBOLTO: Added Recoil and Accuracy values. Derived a new projectile type for use with Akimbo model since projectile controls accuracy. Solo model is twice more accurate, akimo model has 2x fire rate (820 vs 410). Projectile speed increased from 40 to 65. Added force feedback to their firing sound. BOLTOR: Tweaks to Recoil feel and Accuracy values.Projectile speed increased from 60 to 65. Added force feedback to its firing sound. LATO PRIME: Tweaks to Recoil and Accuracy make it more in line with recent changes to base Lato model. Added force feedback to its firing sound. SICARUS / BURSTON / KRAKEN: Slight tweaks to base fire rate and/or recoil following the queued firing issue being fixed ---- Rifles BRATON: Damage now 17, was 16 MKI-BRATON: Damage now 16, was 13 / Reload time now 2.2, was 2.37 BRATON VANDAL: Damage now 18, was 20 / Crit Chance now 7.5%, was 5% LATRON: Damage now 36, was 30 / Reload time now 2.4, was 2.37 / Crit Chance now 7.5%, was 5% LATRON PRIME: Crit Chance now 10%, was 5% SNIPETRON: Damage now 115, was 100 / Reload time now 3.8, was 5 GORGON: Damage now 24, was 25 / Reload time now 4.2, was 4 BURSTON: Damage now 21, was 20 BOLTOR: Reload time now 2.15, was 2.37 ---- Shotguns STRUN: Damage per pellet now 14, was 12 / Reload time now 3, was 3.37 / Crit Chance now 7.5%, was 5% BOAR: Reload time now 2.3, was 2.37 / Fires 6 iterations, was 5 HEK: Damage per pellet now 19, was 17 / Total number of pellets now 7, was 8 / Reload time now 2.15, was 2 / Crit Chance now 2.5%, was 5% ---- Pistols FURIS: Damage now 14, was 12 AFURIS: Damage now 14, was 12 KRAKEN: Reload time now 2.1, was 2 / Damage now 45, was 50 / Crit Chance now 2.5%, was 5% LEX: Damage now 80, was 60 / Fire rate now 65, was 60 / Reload time now 2.35, was 2.5 / Crit Chance ''' now 15%, was 5% '''BRONCO: Total number of pellets now 7, was 8/ Reload time now 1.05, was 1 / Crit Chance now 2.5%, was 5% LATO / AKLATO: ''' Damage now 24, was 23 / Crit Chance now 2.5%, was 5% '''LATO PRIME: Damage now 25, was 26 LATO VANDAL: Damage now 27, was 31 / Crit Chance now 7.5%, was 5% SICARUS: Damage now 26, was 24 / Crit Chance now 10%, was 5% VIPER: Damage now 16, was 14 / Crit Chance now 15%, was 5% / Fire rate now 1150, was 1100 / Reload time now 1.1, was 1.15 Update 7.2 *fixed chat window not appearing when running at certain resolutions, added diagnostic output if connection fails *additional fixes for enemies getting stuck behind doors in Endless Defense missions *enemy variety now changes as players progress through waves of Endless Defense *Ciphers should no longer appear as rewards when completing high level waves of Endless Defense *Sentinel weapons now gain XP *Sentinels are now affected by Trinity's healing powers *Reactors and Catalysts are now listed in the Arsenal / Inventory screen *fixed APEX effects being disabled on laptops running nVidia Optimus Technology *fixed issues with Dual Zoren's responsiveness when speed mods are equipped *fixed melee weapon getting stuck in hand if player rolls while meleeing *fixed Cryopod not receiving damage from Infested melee attacks *fixed animation bug when executing idle enemies *fixed being able to fall through the floor in a couple areas within Outpost levels *tweaked Sentinel movement to make it less jittery *fixed bleeding-out players being able to stand and move with limited input if downed by a knock-back attack *fixed issue where context action prompts would sometimes remain on screen or fail to appear entirely *fixes for reported crashes Update 7.1 *Mod sort by type *Boost health and shield mods *Fix Stalker attacking low level players *Fixed chat scrollbar scrubber not resetting when the height of the scrollbar was changed *Fixed chat area text wrapping *Fixed added text field showing the number of users in the current channel *Fix sound quake on certain enemies causes them to stand in place after they die *Gamepad: Jump moved back to A (need Wallrun Toggle controls for this to work) / *Crouch moved back to R3 (may move back to B later) / Parry moved to LB so you can hold it while keeping full move & look controls / Use moved to X & reload moved to B (until I can move it on X, shared with Use) *Fix the Jackal becomes level 9999 after host migration *Fix 664797 Fix for Sentinels not coming with a reactor when bought with platinum, and fix for reactor not showing up as being applied when used on a Sentinel; it really was applied but would not show up that way until you log out and back in, now it updates immediately *Fix Recipe blueprints with an empty description tag will now display the description of their result item. *Fix Arsenal: The player will lose all Arsenal functionality if they unequip their sentinel and then try to change any other equipment *Fix mission continue UI showing up after the first wave (if migrated before initializing mission flow for the defense mission) *Fix Stalker attacking Defense object *Fix transition from charge to reload for bow anims *Fix memory leak in PhysX effects *Add missing stealth attacks to melee weapons *Improvements to Infinite Defense host migration *Fix some holes in maps thanks for player reports *Fixe Power Use back to LB / Parry moved to Dpad Up (until I get a free face button) / Weapon Swap moved back to Y *Fix landing pad platforms alignment/falling through world *Fix ground attacks falling through world *Improvements to Infinite Defense reward popup voting *Improvements to mantling problems in Outpost *Fixed ability kill achievements counting as pistol *Fix Sentinel Cloak removed Ashes and Lokis cloaking abilities Update 7 March 18, 2013. Forum Post New Mod System Prepare yourselves, Tenno. We have 'soft launched' open beta! To celebrate this we are bringing you this massive update! A ground-based environment. A radical redesign of the Mod system. Two new deadly Warframes. New weapons including a deadly silent bow. Our distribution servers are getting slammed. Its a storm alright! NOTE: Repec required due to a massive overhaul of the Upgrade ("Mods") system! New Mods need to be found for your gear! Any old Mods are super valuable to level-up new Mods using the Fusion system! Additions: *Global Chat - an overhauled communication system for region, clan and squad chat! *Stealth Attacks - sneaking up on unaware enemies now yields stealth attack options with melee weapons. *Sentinels - customize and program a Sentinel “pet” to accompany you on missions. *Saryn - a deadly and beautiful Warframe whose poisonous attacks can dissolve organic and synthetic material. *Banshee - a sonic Warframe capable of filling both Attack and Support roles. *Viper - a Grineer-manufactured, full-auto Light Pistol. *Paris - a Tenno Hunting Bow that launches arrows with a chargeable magnetic field. *Fang - a matching pair of razor-sharp daggers with accelerated attack speed. *Corpus Outpost - a new Corpus base of operation in a chilling outdoor environment! *Dojo Challenges - test your skill as a Tenno warrior with new Dojo rank-up challenges! *Endless Defense - a new defense mission type. Survive longer for escalating rewards! *New moves - Ground Attacks, smart-actions for finishing off downed enemies (no more jumping)! *New colors - new palettes added to the store, as well as a bundle to get them all at reduced cost! Changes: *Mods re-imagined - Please visit our forums to see details on how the new system works! Old Mods can feed the new system with the fusion system! *Weapon placement - a pass to reduce clipping and holster positions. *Weapon Balancing - almost every weapon has been tuned, see complete list in the FORUMS. *New male and female Tenno prisoner model added. "Naked Nick" has been returned to cryo-sleep. *Balance fixes for over-ranged Warframe powers. Additional upgrade tier added for the new Mod system. *Stealth improvements - AI reaction and alert states have been tuned to make stealth play more viable. Fixes: *Fix for burst weapons firing an extra burst if player double clicks quickly. *Player/AI should no longer fall when teleporting on to stairs. *Fixed Warframes not receiving XP for using abilities. *Fixed an issue with Nyx Mind Control being flagged as "in use" if target dies. *Fixed pressing Alt in a menu pausing the game. *AI should no longer open locked passkey doors. *Fixed radial disarm not working against Grineer enemies. *Fix for crashes caused by unsupported resolutions. *Fixed an issue with boss names after a host migration. *Fixed an issue with ragdolls being "pinned" in mid air. *Removed lens flare from arsenal background. *Fixed Jackal shaking for Clients during intro cinematic. *Ice/Fire hazards will no longer appear in the first few levels. *Fixed an issue with aspect ratio not calculating correctly on a second monitor. Localization: *154 German updates from Clemonde, philversprechend *162 Spanish updates from DeadlyShadow, SgtSpectre *277 French updates from Kreylan, ignisterra *147 Italian updates from kreel *442 Japanese updates from Gashin, HanbunDake, k1sEy, lunarian, WhiteNekophus *444 Polish updates from iffyJinx, SabreUr, Wac3, barrakketh, fithvael *333 Portuguese updates from Azdragoras, Goggles, ruivoml, Kysuke, AbnerFreitas *409 Russian updates from B1ind, Dyshes, FedorHooch, Grayscarr, Moloxix, NGRazeR *339 Ukrainian updates from BlooDONER, dantistnfs, snakusoid *273 Chinese updates from AlexLee, Krisstina, AminoaCow, Lukeasgard *4 Spanish updates from DeadlyShadow, SgtSpectre *649 Korean updates from Beowulf A huge thanks to our localization team - you guys did an amazing amount of work! Will open a thread about the new Mods and Weapon tweaks. Hot Fix: *Some hitches and crashing *Problem where the grenade explosion on jackal was playing multiple sounds at once (Lead approved) *Added FX event for the slowmotion Boss slice's top & bottom halves *Update beta label *Another guard against cascading "login failed" popups *Fixed hand positions to closer match idle, fixed shoulder issue, added motion to bow, added sublte body posture for each direction *Clear active session count when switching to solo mode *Auxiliary attachment 'arrow' z offset set to .68 -arrow flights no longer in hand *Rifle weapon UI component not hiding after switching to Sentinel View without a sentinel (clicking would cause a script error and break the UI) *Default upgrade initial level is now 0 instead of 1 *Fix chat breaking when scrolling user list Category:Community Category:Updates